Division of Coastalis
The Division of Coastalis (/koʊ'stɑːlɪs/ koh-'''stah'-lis'', locally /kə'stælɪs/ kə-'''sta'-lis'') is a Craftian federal division in the state of Jebsten. It was created in 1963 and first contested in the general election later that year. The division was named in honour of early European explorer Filippos Kostalos (1651–1702) whose surname was romanised as "Coastalis" by British settlers in the region. Coastalis is an early and now archaic name for the region the division roughly covers. It is one of the few remaining divisions to have been contested before independence and the first federal election in 1986. It has always been based around the south coast of Jebsten. The sitting member, since the 2049 federal election, is Kai Geller, a member of the Craftian Conservative Party. History Coastalis is located in rural Conservative heartland and has always been a very safe seat for right-of-centre parties. Prime Minister and longtime leader of the Protection of Craftia Party Edwin Stevenson held the seat for 28 years between its establishment in 1963 and his death in 1991. The division has only had six members in its 110-year history. Only at 11 elections out of the 37 in which Coastalis has been contested, the primary vote for the Protection/Conservative candidate dropped below 60%, and at most elections the two-party-preferred percentage reaches more than 70%, making it a very safe seat for the Conservatives. It has only been lost at three elections, all of which recorded landslide swings against the Conservative Party. The Craftian Reform Party won the seat as part of its landslide victory in 2013. The National United Party narrowly held it for two terms during the highly popular Leonard–McKay Governments before it reverted to its former status which it maintains to this day. Members } | Edwin Stevenson | Protection | 1963–1991 |- | 2 | | Martin Slaby | Conservative | 1991–2013 |- | 3 | | Ben Hendrix | Reform | 2013–2016 |- | 4 | | Gerry Haas | Conservative | 2016–2019 |- | 5 | | Josephine May | United | 2019–2025 |- | (4) | | Gerry Haas | Conservative | 2025–2049 |- | 6 | | Kai Geller | Conservative | 2049– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Kai Geller | align="right"|56,758 | align="right"|66.11 | align="right"|–1.38 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|James McCain | align="right"|14,964 | align="right"|17.43 | align="right"| +2.42 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Mei Linfan | align="right"|5,812 | align="right"|6.77 | align="right"|–1.40 |- | | align="left"|RUC–LA | align="left"|Pete Anderson | align="right"|4,336 | align="right"|5.05 | align="right"| +5.05 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Tim Noah | align="right"|3,984 | align="right"|4.64 | align="right"|–1.99 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|85,854 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|98.08 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +2.15 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|1,684 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|1.92 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.15 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|87,538 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|87.31 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–3.24 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Kai Geller | align="right"|63,060 | align="right"|73.45 | align="right"|–0.12 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|James McCain | align="right"|22,794 | align="right"|26.55 | align="right"| +0.12 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Conservative hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–0.12 ! |}